1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to head restraints for vehicle seats, more particularly to adjustable head restraints.
2. Background Art
Adjustable head restraints for vehicle seats are provided for comfort and safety of an occupant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,956 B2, which issued on Oct. 14, 2003, discloses an adjustable head restraint with a rod that supports the head restraint and translates relative to sleeves of the seatback.
Another offering of the prior art is a head restraint that is adjustable upon posts that extend from the seatback. The posts are received within receptacles of the seatback and the posts are also adjustable relative to the receptacles. The head restraint includes a detent mechanism for maintaining a position of the head restraint relative to the posts; and the receptacles include a locking mechanism for locking the posts relative to the receptacles.